


Movie Crush

by cherrysprite



Series: Quarantine Fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie Night, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pack Movie Nights, Star Wars References, Theo has a crush, poe dameron is hot, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: Stiles forces the pack to watch Star Wars The Force Awakens, and that just so happens to be the night that Theo gets his first crush on a movie character, a certain resistance pilot. Liam thinks that's absolutely adorable.(Requires no knowledge of Star Wars to understand lol)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Quarantine Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691383
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Movie Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of God, look up "Poe Dameron" if you don't already know what he looks like - he's fine as hell, especially in video/gif, and is definitely thirst-worthy on Theo's part.

Stiles, the pack Star Wars enthusiast, was known for his ranting about all of the movies for some reason or another (just like a true Star Wars fan), but he still watched every single one. Not only did he watch every movie, he always tried to drag the rest of the pack into it. He used the excuse that it was pack bonding and that getting together and “happening” to watch a movie was important for all of them, which stupidly enough worked. 

The pack was gathered in Scott’s living room around the TV. Scott’s mom was used to having a bunch of werewolves in her house at random times, so they all had a blanket or two and were snuggled up under them. Liam and Theo had managed to get the entire couch to themselves through bribes and a little bit of shoving, which Liam couldn’t be happier with, since it meant he could cuddle and make out with his boyfriend as much as he wanted without someone throwing stuff at them like they normally did. After how they’d seen how Liam’s tongue was almost always down Hayden’s throat, the pack had instituted a “couch rule” (nobody’s allowed to kiss each other when someone else is on the same couch as them) for the future to prevent anyone else having to be within three feet of Liam’s excessive PDA. 

Liam had never watched Star Wars before and Theo had forgotten about most of what he’d seen back when he watched it when he was younger, so they were both going in pretty much clueless. Stiles didn’t seem to care that only half of the pack were actually caught up on the movies, because he offered no sympathy when people complained. “I don’t care,” He said, taking the disk out of the DVD package. “I haven’t seen  _ ‘The Force Awakens’ _ either, so we’re starting here. You guys had at  _ least _ seventeen years to catch up, but you didn’t, so that’s on you.” Stiles ignored their groaning and attempted arguments, slipping the disk in the Xbox. 

Liam curled up next to Theo, their shoulders pressed together. Theo smiled and kissed him on the head, finally starting to get used to Liam’s clinginess after four months of dating, and let Liam rest his head on Theo’s shoulder.

The opening text of the movie, which Liam was at least familiar enough with, set the stage with a lot of characters Liam knew nothing about. He could already tell this was going to be confusing, not having any knowledge of Star Wars beforehand.

When the first scene came on was when Theo suddenly tensed up. Liam looked up at him in concern, but Theo didn’t seem to notice that he had reacted to something. Liam chalked it up to just being from the sudden, loud gunfire from the blasters that startled him or something.

The three main characters were introduced, and according to Liam’s small knowledge of who they were, he thought of them as followed - Rey, a girl from a sandy planet with an inexplicable British accent, Finn, a former enemy “stormtrooper” who had escaped from the enemy base pretty quickly, and Poe, the older latino fighter pilot who’s only friend seemed to be an orange droid. They were pretty interesting in Liam’s opinion, so at least he had the characters to watch even though he didn’t understand the plot.

He was still trying to figure out why Theo had tensed up during the opening sequence, since he kept moving around during random parts of the movie instead of staying still like he usually would. A lot of those times, there wasn’t even any violence on screen, just the characters talking. He wondered if Theo didn’t feel well or something, since he wasn’t eating his popcorn and he couldn’t sit still. “You okay?” Liam whispered as lowly as he could, knowing that whispering during a movie was bad, but even worse when you were watching it with werewolves. Theo nodded, taking his eyes off the screen for only a second to reassure him before going right back to his hyper-focus.

Eventually, trying to figure out what Theo was on about got more interesting than the movie itself, so Liam found himself doing that instead. Sometimes, Theo’s laser-like stare at the screen would drop off for a minute or two, which gave Liam some hint that it depended on what scene they were on. He figured out that it didn’t have anything to do with the setting or the amount of action, since Theo’s attention was drawn all the same, but it took him a lot longer than it should’ve to realize what Theo was looking at so intently.

Liam had pulled away from him so he could look at Theo’s facial expressions, and he caught his boyfriend bite his lip when the scene switched to Poe. Liam’s eyes widened and looked at the screen, which was just Poe talking, and he tried not to laugh. Theo’s pupils were dilated as he looked at him, and it was quite possibly the most adorably funny thing Liam had ever seen out of him. 

He guessed he saw what Theo was looking at. Poe Dameron was pretty hot, although Liam didn’t usually like older guys. He had that thick, dark hair and his tanned skin was sweaty for a lot of his scenes, so he understood why Theo was getting worked up. He was planning on pretending not to notice, no matter how much he wanted to tease him about it.

But then Theo kept having this tiny grin on his face whenever Poe talked, and Liam raised his eyebrows at him. Never in a million years did Liam think that he would ever be happy about this, but Theo had a full-blown crush on him. “Oh my God,” Liam whispered, breaking into a smile. Theo glanced down at him. “You’re  _ into _ him!” Theo blushed, but didn’t deny it, which made Liam laugh with glee. Liam was normally the jealous type, he always had been and he’d always admitted it, but all he could feel was amusement and love for his boyfriend. Maybe it was seeing him having such a normal human reaction to something, or maybe it was seeing him so uncharacteristically undone by a movie character, which Theo had never experienced before. 

Liam came back close to Theo, looking at him with excitement and trying to pay attention to the Poe scenes as well; he didn’t really know what was going on otherwise. Theo put his arm around Liam’s back and Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s middle, holding each other close. 

Theo’s hold on him tightened whenever Poe came onto the screen unintentionally. Liam was again pretending not to notice until Poe was suddenly tossing his head back in a way that would look really pornographic out of context, and Liam had to smother a laugh in his boyfriend’s neck. Theo cringed, just then noticing that he was almost crushing Liam. “Sorry,” He whispered.

“It’s okay,” Liam reassured him through the quietest laughter he could muster. “I understand. He  _ is _ pretty hot.”

“I can  _ hear _ you being horny back there,” Malia complained loudly, making everyone, especially Theo and Liam, jump.

+++

After pack movie night, Liam had thought he’d seen the last of Poe Dameron, and he’d kind of forgotten about Theo’s sudden crush on him. He’d gotten kind of distracted by the sex they’d had afterwards to let Theo relieve some of the pressure, which had been fun and entertaining for both of them. As far as he knew, Theo was over Poe too.

Well, he thought he knew that until he walked into Theo’s room one afternoon without knocking and found the chimera looking at gifs and pictures of him. Theo almost threw his phone across the room in his haste to hide it, just barely being fortunate enough to have it land on the very edge of the bed. Liam smirked at him, the chimera now sitting upright on his bed as he tried to keep his face expressionless. “What were you lookin’ at?” Liam asked teasingly, stepping through the doorway.

“...Nothing…” Theo said, clearly knowing how unconvincing he sounded by the way he grimaced at himself. Liam’s smirk grew bigger and he gently took Theo’s phone from its face-down position on the bed, allowing Theo the time to smack it out of his hand if he wanted to, but Theo just shut his eyes.

He was really, really far down on a tumblr stream of posts all about the character, and it looked like he had been there for awhile. “Jesus,” Liam breathed, seeing how far down the scroll bar was. Theo groaned. 

“You’re not mad at me?” He asked, taking his phone back from him. Liam grinned.

“Nah. You’re going through the perfectly normal frustration of never being able to fuck a fictional character,” Liam said, crawling onto the bed to sit next to him. “I was like that with Sam Winchester when I started watching Supernatural for the first time.” 

Theo seemed to feel better about that, because he gave him a sideways grin and kissed him firmly so Liam was pushed down into the mattress. “I may not be able to fuck him, but I can fuck you,” He reminded Liam, who scoffed, fake-offended.

“Oh, I’m the second choice now, huh?” He teased, but a smile was still on his face. He leaned up to kiss him. “Well, if it would sweeten the deal a little more to be stuck with little old me, I could dress up,” He said, biting Theo’s ear. “I saw you getting all bothered about that one button-down shirt he wore. I’m a far cry from your pilot, but I clean up nice. Would you like that?”

Theo whimpered, clearly imagining it. “Oh yeah, I think I’d like that a lot,” Theo said. That was the last string of coherent words Liam heard before they were rolling over so he was on top.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> So this is pretty dumb, but totally inspired by my own bigass crush on Poe Dameron. I know pretty much everybody who watched The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi, and The Rise Of Skywalker usually likes to hype up Kylo Ren, but Poe is more my style. Seriously, where is his appreciation?? Damn!!  
> Once again, if you don't know what Poe Dameron looks like, I posted 2 gifs on my tumblr that I really like, but I strongly suggest looking him up!!! He's like,,, REALLY hot!!!!  
> Is that enough exclamation points? 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!  
> tumblr (with the poe gifs!): grenadinepeach


End file.
